


Collision

by SummerRoses0612



Series: Prompts/Pairings [15]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: DO NOT COPY, Do not post to another site, Established Relationship, Frank Castle is Punisher, Frank Castle/Peter Parker - Freeform, Happy, Happy Frank Castle, Happy Peter Parker, Husbands, Implied Relationships, Lazy Mornings, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Routines, Mornings, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, Peter Parker is Spider-Man, Peter Parker is Twenty Two Years Old, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Frank Castle, Protective Peter Parker, Reunions, Romance, Soft Frank Castle, Soft Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRoses0612/pseuds/SummerRoses0612
Summary: Peter and Frank weren't what anyone had in mind when they thought of a relationship. Other's opinions had never stopped them before, so why would they now.ORSoft Peter and Frank in a relationship.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Peter Parker
Series: Prompts/Pairings [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182707
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Collision

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from PrincessHelio, hope this is what you were looking for.

Peter hated waking up alone, hated cold sheets, and empty silences.

He never used to but he also never knew what it felt like to be wrapped in strong arms and warmth. Never understood how it felt to be loved unconditionally by anyone other than his slowly dwindling family until he had met Frank. He was prickly around the edges, but that was to be expected. They had met vigilante to vigilante, by that time Peter was already close enough with Deadpool to understand that people aren't just their actions. It was cold and Frank had been on edge, expecting Peter to try and turn him in, he wasn't expecting conversation and genuine interest in something other than his killing spree.

It hadn't always been easy; memories filled with blood, cold sheets, and even colder shoulders filling Peter's mind but it was theirs. 

Peter woke up surrounded in warmth, feeling safer than he had since Frank had left on a job. He nuzzled into his pillow, still half asleep before quickly catching up when his pillow started vibrating- laughing. 

"Frank!" Peter shouted the second he got his bearings, pulling the older man down on top of him as they adjusted with practiced ease until they were wrapped around each other.

The older man just laughed, submitting to the spider's wandering hands. Once Peter was sure there were no injuries he fully relaxed, letting himself fall into the home, the love, the care he always felt when Frank's full attention was on him. In the man's arms, surrounded by his scent and strong muscles Peter felt small; like something fragile that wanted to be protected.

"Hello, blue," Frank said with easy affection, rubbing his beard along Peter's exposed throat.

Peter practically purred, having found out very early how good Frank's stubble felt. They shared lazy kisses, just breathing each other's air when they pulled back and allowing themselves to luxuriate in the way they made each other feel. They laid in bed, Frank talking about the job he had finished; something to do with construction or maybe some mercenary business. Peter was so relaxed he was barely paying attention, content to just float in that place between being asleep and awake, listening to the low timber of his husband's familiar voice. 

"We've gotta get up to eat," Frank's voice was saying when the younger man finally resurfaced, Peter automatically clinging to Frank tighter like he was about to try and run away. "I'm not going anywhere," The older man promised, running a calloused hand through the scientist's silky hair until Peter went completely pliant again. "Come on, food." Frank tried to coerce.

"I'm not getting up, you'll just have to carry me," Peter grumbled adorably, sticking his cold nose into Frank's throat just to hear the way his breath hitched before returning to the steady, deep, in and out. 

Frank laughed at the petty move, well used to Peter's half-asleep cuddly mood. The military man just dragged them both to the edge of the bed before using some momentum to get them both up, Peter completely wrapped around his torso like a limpet without any inclination to move. Peter kept his head tucked into his husband's neck, swaying gently with the older man's footsteps. Frank chuckled slightly, enjoying the way Peter shivered completely subconsciously at the sound, before slowly walking to the kitchen. They shared a little two-room apartment, it was too small for guests but perfect for the pair of them, the compromise had been Peter could use the second room as a lab if Frank got control of the kitchen. Frank helped Peter sip on some coffee, the younger man finally a much more active conversationalist after the first one but still refusing to stand on his own. 

The older man allowed it easily, more than happy to be able to hold Peter after the grueling month apart. Frank worked on breakfast, completely one-handed; making waffles, eggs, and bacon under Peter's sleepy eyes. Frank made up two plates, handing them to the man attached to his front before he put his hands under Peter's thighs and carried them both to the couch. They ate slowly, peaceful silence only broken by the sounds of silverware on plates and the occasional story. When they finished they just laid together, Peter on top of Frank, perfectly content to just be in each other's space after the recent lack. 

It had taken so much to get here, to be open and vulnerable around each other after their pasts, but that was what made it all worth it. They had to work for it, for each other, before they could even commit. They learned from each other, relearned how it felt to care simply for the hell of it. To feel helpless and powerful at the same time even when there was no reason they should feel anything but vulnerable. Together they learned that being a vigilante didn't have to take up their lives, that they were allowed to rest and do things for themselves, to let go of guilt and allow themselves to be happy. 

Everything wasn't perfect, they both had issues to work through and insecurities that would never fully go away, but they were happy. Happy in a way that made them want to spend the days away wrapped up in each other, made them want to never leave their little bubble of reality. 

That's how they spent the day, never more than a couple of feet away from each other and constantly touching. They went to bed like that, Frank fully covering Peter like he could protect the smaller man from the world that way. It was a Sunday, the next day was a Monday.

The next morning they got up, drank their coffee and ate their breakfast, talked idly, and stayed as close as possible before the real world came calling. 

Peter went to his lab, Frank to a new construction site. 

Business as usual.

* * *

_I've never tried to write anything like this so, let me know what you think? I hope I have this right, PrincessHelio. You can email (Roseriley0612@gmail.com) or comment any pairings/prompts that you would like to see from me. -Rose_


End file.
